militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Billy Hitchcock
|birth_place=Inverness, Alabama |death_date= |death_place=Opelika, Alabama |bats=Right |throws=Right |debutleague = MLB |debutdate=April 14 |debutyear=1942 |debutteam=Detroit Tigers |finalleague = MLB |finaldate=August 27 |finalyear=1953 |finalteam=Detroit Tigers |statleague = MLB |stat1label=Batting average |stat1value=.243 |stat2label=Home runs |stat2value=5 |stat3label= |stat3value=257 |stat4label=Managerial record |stat4value=274–261 |stat5label=Winning % |stat5value= |teams= As player * Detroit Tigers ( , ) * Washington Senators ( ) * St. Louis Browns ( ) * Boston Red Sox ( – ) * Philadelphia Athletics ( – ) * Detroit Tigers ( ) As manager * Detroit Tigers ( ) * Baltimore Orioles ( – ) * Atlanta Braves ( – ) }} William Clyde Hitchcock (July 31, 1916 – April 9, 2006) was an American professional baseball infielder, coach, manager, and scout in Major League Baseball (MLB). In Minor League Baseball, he served as president of the Double-A Southern League in 1971–80. His older brother, Jimmy Hitchcock, played briefly for the 1938 Boston Braves. Career in uniform Born in Inverness, Alabama and a graduate of Auburn University, Hitchcock played all four infield positions during a nine-year American League active career. The right-handed batter and thrower stood tall and weighed . He broke in with the Detroit Tigers, spent three years in the Army Air Force in the Pacific during World War II, and resumed his Major League career from 1946–53. Overall, he batted .243 with 547 hits and five home runs in 703 games with the Tigers, Washington Senators, Boston Red Sox, St. Louis Browns and Philadelphia Athletics. Between Triple-A managing assignments in 1954 and 1961, Hitchcock served a six-year (1955–60) term as the Tigers' third base coach. He also became a footnote to one of the most bizarre personnel transactions in baseball annals. On August 3, 1960, the Tigers and Cleveland Indians traded their managers, Jimmy Dykes for Joe Gordon. Hitchcock served as Detroit's interim skipper for one game while Gordon was en route from his Cleveland assignment, and the Tigers defeated the New York Yankees, 12–2, on August 3 at Yankee Stadium.[[Retrosheet]] In , Hitchcock was named the full-time manager of the Baltimore Orioles. But in his two seasons at the helm, the ballclub barely broke the .500 mark (163–161). Hitchcock was dismissed on September 29 after the final game of the 1963 campaign in which the fourth-place Orioles finished 18½ games behind the Yankees,"Orioles Fire Bill Hitchcock as Manager" Associated Press, Sunday, September 29, 1963 and moved into Baltimore's minor league department as field coordinator. Then he became a scout for the Braves, whose general manager at the time was former Tiger player and executive John McHale. Hitchcock began the season as a coach for the Atlanta Braves under Bobby Bragan during the club's first season in Atlanta. But when the Braves won only 52 of their first 111 games, Bragan was fired on August 9 and Hitchcock took over. The Braves won 33 of their last 51 games to finish fifth in the National League, and Hitchcock was invited back for , but he was fired September 28 of that year with the team in seventh place and three games remaining on the schedule.Braves fire Bill Hitchcock as manager His career managing record was 274 wins, 261 losses (.514). Hitchcock then scouted for McHale and the Montreal Expos in 1968–71 before taking over as president of the Southern League. Minor league executive, college athletic star During his presidency, the Southern League added new teams, expanded its playoffs and introduced split-season play. The league's attendance figures rose dramatically during his tenure, from 333,500 in 1971 to over 1.7 million in 1980. The league's championship trophy is named after Hitchcock, and in 1980 he was presented with the King of Baseball award given by Minor League Baseball. In addition to his baseball resume, Hitchcock also made a name for himself in college football and golf. As an All-Conference tailback, he led Auburn to its first bowl game (a 7-7 tie against Villanova on January 1, 1937). Later in life, he established the Billy Hitchcock Golf Tournament at his alma mater. In recognition of his contribution to the school, Auburn renamed its renovated baseball stadium "Hitchcock Field" in 2003. Also in that year, Baseball America named it the best college baseball facility in the country. Death Hitchcock died in Opelika, Alabama at age 89.Hitchcock, former player, manager, dies at 89 He was a charter member and elder at Trinity Presbyterian Church, Opelika. References External links * *SABR biography Category:1916 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American Presbyterians Category:Atlanta Braves coaches Category:Atlanta Braves managers Category:College baseball players in the United States Category:Auburn Tigers football players Category:Baltimore Orioles managers Category:Baseball players from Alabama Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Buffalo Bisons (minor league) players Category:Detroit Tigers coaches Category:Detroit Tigers managers Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Kansas City Blues (baseball) players Category:Major League Baseball first base coaches Category:Major League Baseball infielders Category:Major League Baseball third base coaches Category:Milwaukee Braves scouts Category:Minor league baseball managers Category:Montreal Expos scouts Category:People from Bullock County, Alabama Category:People from Opelika, Alabama Category:Philadelphia Athletics players Category:Players of American football from Alabama Category:St. Louis Browns players Category:Southern League (baseball) Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:Washington Senators (1901–60) players